The Melting Point of Steel
by Chilipop
Summary: Jun's conscience is eating him alive. M for lemon, rape and incest.
1. Guilt: Majiru I

**Complete Summary:**

Jun's guilt is eating him alive. This time he had gone too far. Itoshiki Nozomu was no more than a sexual obsession that couldn't even be called a crush. However, as the correct child he was, he wanted to confess what he had done that afternoon at the library through various ways. Homophobia, Nozomu's harem, forbidden relationships and taboos aren't enough to stop Jun falling in love with Sensei day by day but increase his angst and gloominess at the same time. Nonetheless, all is broken and torn appartwhen Enishi pays a visit to his youngest brother.

**01 - Guilt: Majiru I**

Walking towards the local bookshop was Jun's routine. Anyone from school could find him there although few bothered to check out the new books at the store unless they had exams or had free time. "What a bunch of lazy teens." Arai would often say while pushing another cotton swab into her left ear. The gentled-eyed boy had more free time than most teens of his age. Since he didn't live with his parents, he had time to wander around, buying new sellers and hanging out at the public library. Then, he would come home not so late to take care of his grandfather. They both liked antique stuff and got along pretty well.

Jun had not expected Sensei's nephew, Majiru, to be in there browsing the latest books. Unconsciously, he took an opposite direction heading towards the old ones. Majiru seemed to be unable to find the book he was looking for, so he headed towards Jun's way since there was a clerk nearby. Jun decided to check the best-sellers. However, the clerk had already given Majiru the directions so the boy was heading his way. Jun went to the other side of the bookshop to check some magazines and gazed at the best-seller's way. There was no Majiru in there.

"When are you going to stop avoiding me?"

Jun slightly jumped by his sudden intrusion.

"I'm sorry, Majiru-kun."

"I'm not mad if that is the reason" he said earnestly

"Why… aren't you mad?"

Jun gazed at the wooden tiles of the uncared floor. There were not so many shoeprints. Most people preferred the internet over these non-updated old yellow paged books. Still, he loved antique stuff since little and would prefer to study biology from an old book rather than interactive Web Sites. "I just… can't understand you.", said once his IT teacher. "The internet is controlling us all, Tekunorogi-sensei!!!(1) Damn Globalization! This world is utter-capitalist! All about money!!! ZETSUBOU-SHITA!!! Never ever change, Kudou-kun! You and I can fight Globalization!!!" Itoshiki-sensei sure has sudden mood changes. He smiled. His expression darkened and his smile faded away. His eyes were not longer the gentle gray eyes, but rather turned into a cold steel colour.

"I'm mad, but not at you!" He shouted. "And stop wandering in your thoughts every time I speak to you!!!"

Not the first time he had been told that. Still, maybe he was lost in his thoughts since the simple figure of Majiru reminded him of the sin he had committed. Still… Enishi…

"Do you happen to know Enishi-san, then?"

"I DON'T KNOW HIM! I DON'T CARE! AND STOP DOING DIRTY STUFF TO MY UNCLE WHILE HE SLEEPS!" Majiru's face was red from anger and tears poured down his face.

"I'm not mad at you! Just don't mention that jerk!" He reminded him.

_Who could Enishi be… the name Sensei said between moans._ The image of the previous day came into his mind. An empty library except for a semi-nude deep sleeping Homeroom teacher, a stunned boy with tears flowing from his eyes and Jun himself, feeling busted…

_He approached his homeroom teacher with caution, not wanting to wake him up. He stared at him for a long time and smiled innocently. "You're very beautiful, Itoshiki-Sensei" he earnestly said whispering. Although that innocence, pure and plain admiration for his Sensei's beauty faded away when Nozomu changed position. Jun met a side of him he had never known._

"Yo! Kudou!"

"Oh, Kino-kun"

"'Zup with that brat? Did you tell him another heartbreaking story of yours?" he said teasingly.

"I just don't know what got into him"

The boy with the eye-blinding shirt of bright yellows and greens and purples stared at the child from the window of the bookstore. Majiru was on his way home.

"Like this shirt?"

_He __could stop traffic with something like that!_

"It's original"

_I wonder why Haga and Aoyama like that style_

"Hehe! Good news! I got an extra one, since the lady at the cashier said no one wanted it. Wanna see it?"

"Uh… sure…"

_Wouldn't kill me… unless I wear it._

The Neon shirted teen took a bright pink and dark green torn shirt from his bag. It had long sleeves like a kimono but it's height was short as the shirt ended halfway through, above the belly.

"I didn't know what to do at first with this shirt, so I fetched these shorts-" he showed Jun white stretched shorts "-and these boots-" took off boots while Jun wondered how that bag seemed to compete with Felix the Cat's bag "-and these bunny ears and tail. What do you think?"

_I'm not wearing that!!!_

"Pretty original, nee?" Jun forced a smile with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah, I was thinking of giving these to Sensei as a present for Teacher's Day!"

Jun went from pink, to red, vermillion red, cadmium red, crimson, through all possible shades of red. The sight of a bunny eared and tailed Nozomu Itoshiki with long sleeved shirt but uncovered belly, tight white shorts, long boots, on all fours with his bottom up, and sticking out his tongue in a kinky way was too much for him. He thought of those long, thin, delicate and pale legs, his flat belly, his beautiful androgynous face with bunny ears and the lusty backside adorned with a tight short whose fabric was tight enough to slightly reveal the bulge between his legs and a fluffy bunny tail just above his tight cozy lovehole…

"Kudou? Oi! Kudou! 'ya okay?"

"Ah? Ah! Yes, I am."

"Could it be… that you were thinking of Sensei?"

"Eh? What makes you think that?"

"Don't hide it, Kudou!" He gave him a backslap, "Everyone knows Sensei is cute, this is why I decided to try this clothes on him. Well, it was Haga's idea on the first place."

_Makes very much sense… _

"Why would Haga want to do that?"

"He said he kinda got kinky sometimes when he looked at Sensei so he wanted to see something more perverted. As a kind of dirty joke, you know how dirty and pervy he is. Anyway whatcha think? Will you cooperate in the plan and force him to put on our clothes?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I've done something very bad to Sensei and had hurt Majiru by the way." Jun said with evident guilt showing in his facial features.

"Oh, come on, there's no way Mr. Good Student had done something like that."

"Sensei was taking a nap at the library… so I…"

_**[He wanted to bite the outer flesh, taste with his tongue every bit of him, put his dick inside that pretty mouth and make it filthy.**_

"You….?"

_**[The moaning became louder when the storyteller left the nipple alone and sucked with all him might on his neck, then went down his abs opening his yukata while he moved down and giving fierce kisses in his homeroom teacher's belly in a circular motion**_

"I just lost it. That's all."

"Lose what?"

_**[He wanted to cum all over that pretty, pure face**_

"It is not a sin to wake him up. Don't worry, Majiru is the kind of brat to make a scandal about every insignificant stuff."

_**  
[Majiru just stared coldly with tears in his eyes and hate on his fists. He was standing there, observing his sleeping sweaty uncle and the horny 17 teenager with his zip open and his exposed large and moist dick. He ran away.**_

"I didn't wake him up."

"You're such a pain! If it hurts that much, go and tell Sensei what you have done!"

_"Hello Itoshiki Sensei"_

_"Good morning Kudou-kun, what do you want?"_

_"I want to tell you that I was about to screw you and that you are my ultimate sexual obsession"_

_"Okay, you can go back to your seat now Kudou-kun"_

_"Okay Sensei"_

Kudou Jun sweatdropped. If only things were that easy. And if only his homeroom teacher was a much calmer guy… he entered into periods of hysteria and despair just because of insignificant stuff. At least he shouted out his thoughts.

Jun was a hypocrite.

(1) Tekuronogi Technology

* * *

Thanks to Reichuu for correcting my grammar!!! 

My English is really sucky :( not my native language.


	2. At the back of the Gym

**There is no deep characterization in Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei****. The only things we know for sure are that stereotypes somehow broken such as a positive girl being freaky or a shy girl being abusive. Maybe this is the main reason why writing serious SZS fan fiction is really difficult! Cheers for you, Kampai!**

**Jun appears in almost every episode but he rarely speaks, specially during the first season. His character in this fic is gentle and caring but chained to his thoughts and desires. ****He is a normal teenager, exploring his sexuality during puberty. **

**Well, let's leave boring prologues for a moment and continue with the story :) **

**02 – At the back of the Gym **

14th of March

Dear you,

The closer I am to you...  
the happier I am.

I love your sweetness, your kindness, your tenderness, your thoughtfulness, your gentleness.

I love you.

I know you don't know me since I always stare at you from behind the bushes. I am a very shy girl indeed, confessing my feelings to you through a love letter.

It is just that when our eyes meet, I feel uneasy but happy.

Please meet me at the back of the Gym during lunchtime.

XXX

Your Secret Lover

* * *

14th of March 

Dear Kudou-kun,

I told you how much I love you. I am glad how you said how a marvelous person I was, yet you were in love with another girl.

When I look at you from afar, I see you looking at the group of girls from your class. You must be deceived since your stare turns darker when you see the girls all around your homeroom teacher, fawning over him.

Understand that your love is not corresponded, I feel jealous and angry when you just look at those bunch of girls surrounding your teacher and you sigh. Do you love Abiru? Or maybe Chiri? Or Kafuka? Or maybe Kaere?

Please meet me at the back of the Gym when the classes are over.

XXX

Your secret admirer

* * *

14th of March 

Kudou-kun,

You have been acting strangely during this week. You tend to look at the girls much more than usual. I told you, pay attention since Sensei is always there and they love him! You look sad, your expression is gloomier and you can't concentrate on reading.

You told me after classes that you weren't really in love. You know, telling girls that you love another girl so they do not feel bad about being rejected is not very nice. Still, I think that you are in love with one of those girls of Sensei's harem.

You don't have to stare to much at that crazed teacher. There's nothing you can do to stop him from getting every girl. I confess, I even felt attracted to him once myself.

Please meet me at the back of the Gym this Sunday.

XXX

Pie

* * *

15th of March 

I hate you.

I despise you.

Your attitude makes me mad.

You told me a fairy tale. Where you insulted me in a polite way. I am not a fool. Plus I do not regret slapping you.

I think I'm in love with Aoyama-kun. He's such a cutie.

Pie


End file.
